


Worship

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Poe Dameron has a very clever tongue. Rey gets some firsthand experience while Finn enjoys the view.</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

They are all in Rey and Finn’s room after another successful mission, Finn with Rey sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest on one bunk, Poe sprawled elegantly out over the other. “Kriff,” Poe says to Rey, grinning, “you looked like a _goddess_ out there, Rey, some sort of queen of beauty and vengeance.”

“If I’m a goddess,” Rey says, lounging back a little more thoroughly onto Finn, “shouldn’t you be on your knees?”

And Poe - Poe slides off of the bunk and down onto his knees on the floor between her legs, looking up at her with naked adoration in his eyes. They’ve been dancing around this for a while, all of them knowing that there is _something_ between them that will someday be love, should they all live so long, but trust Poe to be brave enough to take the first step, the one Finn’s never been able to quite see his way to making.

“And may I do you worship?” Poe murmurs, holding Rey’s gaze squarely with dark and hungry eyes.

“...Yes,” says Rey, slowly, and when Poe reaches out to tug her loose pants down, she lifts her hips, lets him pull them away and leave them discarded on the floor, spreads her legs a little wider as Poe leans in and tilts her hips up, half her weight on Finn now, and Poe licks her open with such wonder in his face that Finn’s breath catches in his throat.

Rey moans, softly, the sound echoing in Finn’s ear. Poe sits back, grins up at her, says, “Yes, goddess?” - and Rey reaches down to tangle her fingers in his hair and yank, firm and just a little cruel, pulling him back to where he ought to be. Finn, watching over her shoulder, his hands spanning her hips, sees Poe’s eyes go even darker and then flutter shut, sees him pull back against her hands in his hair as though to make her grip harder, and files _that_ away for future reference.

Poe has a clever tongue, Finn knows, good at getting him into and out of trouble, and it appears it’s also good for this, for licking Rey open and finding the nub that makes her gasp and toss her head back against Finn’s shoulder and tug hard, involuntarily, on Poe’s hair. Poe moans, tries desperately to get even closer, open-mouthed and panting, tongue flicking and flicking, and Finn can’t really see but he can _hear_ , all the wet filthy noises and the way Rey moans into his ear and the whimpering, desperate sounds Poe makes as he works. Kriff, he _loves_ this, it’s what Poe’s tongue was _made_ for, and Finn shudders and holds Rey’s hips probably a little too hard and licks dry lips in hunger.

“Gonna come for us, Rey?” Finn murmurs in Rey’s ear, and Rey tosses her head and moans in answer, gasps as Poe does _something_ clever with lips and teeth and tongue. “Look at him,” Finn adds, not sure where these words are coming from but they’re good, they’re right, they _work_. “Look how much he loves this, how much he loves worshipping you.”

Rey opens her eyes and cranes her head forward to look down at Poe, at the way he’s got both hands fisted in the sheets to try and pull himself closer to her, the way his eyes are closed in ecstasy, his cheeks wet with Rey’s pleasure, and says, soft and wondering, “Oh, _kriff_. Yes, Poe, that’s - you’re so good, so good at this, so good for me - _ah_!” and shakes apart beneath Finn’s steady hands, Poe’s desperate mouth.

Poe pulls away just a little, Rey’s hands slipping from his hair as she sags back against Finn, and says, “Another?” in a tone that would be cheeky if his eyes weren’t utterly black with lust and his lips weren’t red and wet, if he didn’t bite his lip hopefully as he waits for an answer.

Rey takes a deep breath, then another, then hauls her loose shirt off over her head, flinging it away to join her pants on the floor, leaving her naked and gorgeous in Finn’s lap. “Another,” she says hoarsely, and when Poe leans in obediently, she laces one hand through his hair - Poe moans happily - and reaches up with the other to run careful fingers over her own breasts, pinch one eager nipple harder than Finn would have thought to do. Oh - _kriff_. She’s beautiful, the clean line of her throat and the smooth arch of her breasts and her long slender fingers clenched ruthlessly in Poe’s hair. She is the goddess Poe named her, and Finn’s hands are holding her to earth, holding her here for Poe to lick her open and make her moan for them, make her shiver and cry out and tremble beneath Finn’s hands and Poe’s mouth.

She pushes Poe weakly away after she comes the second time, sags against Finn panting and grinning, flushed and sweaty and beautiful. Poe sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks very proud of himself, doesn’t seem to notice - though Finn does - that he’s hard as durasteel beneath his loose trousers.

“And does my worship please you, goddess?” Poe inquires, grinning up at her.

“Kriff yes,” says Rey, smiling down at him. She squirms sideways out of Finn’s lap and settles at the head of the bed, sprawled out and comfortable and looking very pleased with herself, and waves a lazily imperious hand at Finn and Poe. “You two should kiss,” she says.

Poe gives Finn a questioning look, and Finn leans down to haul Poe up onto the bed and kisses him thoroughly. Poe tastes like Rey, salty and delicious, and when Finn gets an experimental hand into Poe’s hair and tugs gently, Poe goes pliant in his arms, moaning quietly, and lets Finn pin him to the bed and rut inelegantly against him. It’s quick and rough and filthy and he comes with Poe’s mouth open under his and Poe’s hands clutching at his shoulders as Poe finds his own completion, and as they lie there gasping into each other’s necks, Rey chuckles and reaches over to stroke Finn’s head, run gentle fingers through Poe’s very tousled hair.

“You’re mine,” she says quietly, “both of you.”

Finn laughs into Poe’s shoulder, and Poe cranes his head up so he can see Rey - Finn takes the opportunity to bite, gently, at Poe’s throat - and says, “Yes, goddess.”

Rey hums contentedly, and squirms around until she’s lying between Poe and Finn, tangled up in their arms, all of them sweaty and a little disgusting but Finn can’t stop smiling. She kisses Finn gently, turns and kisses Poe, and then settles down with a smug expression on her lovely face. “All mine,” she says. “And I shall keep you.”

“We shall be very happy to be kept,” Poe says cheerfully, and Finn nuzzles his face into Rey’s soft hair and wraps his arm around his lovers’ waists and listens to them banter with a joyful heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worship [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007909) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
